Nuevo Mundo
by jorgecr72
Summary: Un fic de Firestorm1991/ Traducido/ A.U: Vegeta es un explorador del espacio va en un viaje a un nuevo planeta en busca de un recurso natural, Vegeta conoce a Bulma Para los viajeros saiyajin, la cultura de la Tierra es primitiva. ¿Puede Bulma de cambiar el modo de pensar de Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Planeta Vegita , despacho del Rey Vegeta

¿Padre? "

"Sí, hijo, pasa," dijo el rey. "Quiero que tu y tus hombres hagan una pequeña expedición."

"¿A dónde, padre?"

"Necesito que vayas a la Tierra. El planeta es muy rico en recursos naturales. Pueden tener los recursos que hemos estado buscando".

El príncipe sonrió. "Sí, padre, lo entiendo." Estaba a punto de despedirse, pero la voz de su padre se lo impidió.

"Ah, si usted tiene algún problema con la gente, ya sabes qué hacer."

"esta bien, padre"

Y se retiro.

"Oye, Vegeta, ¿escuchaste? Nos dirigimos a la Tierra en busca de plusonium", declaró Radditz.

"¿Por qué me debe importar?" Vegeta le preguntó.

"Oh, vamos, el príncipe Vegeta," Nappa, bromeó. "Usted sabe que usted disfruta los lugares ruidosos. Esto podría ser un buen trabajo."

" lo dudo", se quejó Vegeta

Napa sonrió a su príncipe. "Entonces, en adelante al nuevo mundo."


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Planeta Cold, sector 114

King Cold estaba furioso. El planeta estaba empezando a quedarse sin recursos, ahora que la Organización Mundial del Comercio planetaria había tenido tanto éxito. Hubo menos planetas para purgar, ahora que los soldados capturados de otros planetas vivían mezclados con los ciudadanos originales.

"Sentón, recuperar a mi hijo de aquí ahora mismo", exigió.

"Sí, King Cold," dijo a su siervo nervioso antes de salir a encontrar al hijo de su amo.

"Zarbon, reúne a las tropas", ordenó a Freezer después de empacar algunos lujos para el viaje.

"Sí, Señor Freezer. Yo tengo mi sector y Ginyu está listo para la salida."

"¿Han vuelto?" Freza preguntó esperanzado.

"Sí y Dodoria ya ha ido a su encuentro."

"Bueno. ¿Sabes esos monos son los mejores para el manejo de los lugareños?"

"En efecto, señor", coincidió Zarbon. "Sin embargo, he escuchado que los terrícolas son muy débiles y que su tecnología y cultura es todavía tan primitiva."

Freezer se encogió de hombros. "Así que no puede ser un desafío. Con toda honestidad, si tienen los recursos que necesitamos y no tenemos que matarlos, entonces mi padre ha ordenado que sean libres para vivir su vida y espero seguir haciendo lo que están haciendo mientras nos proporciona nuestros recursos".

"Interesante, pero ¿no crees que se volvería contra nosotros?" Zarbon preguntó.

Freezer sonrió. "Si ellos son tan débiles como usted dice que son, entonces no debería tener problemas."

"Los buques listos para el despegue", dijo una voz computarizada. "El despegue es 3-2-1."

Las naves salieron a toda velocidad desde la cubierta de lanzamiento en la dirección al planeta azul, algunos con la esperanza de la aventura, Poco sabían ellos la Tierra tenía todo eso y mucho más.

A continuación, en Nuevo Mundo

"¿Dónde está el príncipe?" Napa le dijo a Raditz.

Raditz se encogió de hombros e hizo un ruido que sonaba como "no sé"

. "Está bien, estoy seguro". Todo el mundo en este planeta tiene un nivel bajo de energía." Tan pronto como dijo eso, su scooter se volvió loco. "creo que cometí un error."

"¿Quién es el nivel de potencia?" Napa preguntó interés.

"Demasiado bajo para ser el del príncipe. Alrededor del mío, supongo. Oye, ¿crees que es mi hermano Kakarotto? Creo que fue enviado aquí como un bebé".

"Si su conjetura es tan buena como la mía. Vamos a buscarlo, Tal vez entonces encontremos al príncipe Vegeta


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3

Sector 2 de la Tierra, Distrito 120

Las naves aterrizaron en un campo abandonado. La mayoría de los extranjeros que estaban disgustados por la naturaleza que les rodea.

"Este planeta es sucio", se quejó un demonio en busca de peces.

"Tranquilo, Cui," ordenó a Zarbon. "Señor Freezer ha dado órdenes estrictas de no destruir este planeta si encontramos lo que necesitamos.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitamos?" Burter preguntó.

"Plusonium", le dijo Ginyu.

Freezer se unió a la tripulación en el campo. "Esto parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar. Minería Todos empiecen. Si me necesitan, estaré en mi barco. Zarbon, Ginyu, ya sabes qué hacer."

"Sí, Señor Freezer", respondieron al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

"Los monos", llamado Freezer. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz se presentó ante Freezer y se inclinó a regañadientes.

"Sí, Señor", dijo Vegeta mientras trata de mantener el aumento de la bilis.

"Busquen un perímetro. Si no hay uno cerca de aquí, informe a través de scooter. Luego ir a buscar a un pueblo e investigar los lugareños. No, repito, no maten a nadie. Me Informan más tarde con que encuentre. Y ocultar las colas. Te ves bastante humano, pero las colas te hará sobresalir. ¿Alguna pregunta? "

"No, señor Freezer", dijo Vegeta, esta vez muy cerca de contraer la enfermedad.

"Bueno, ustedes puede retirarse."

Vegeta se dirigió a Nappa y Raditz y activaron sus scooter y se marchó volando. No había casas o personas en todo el campo por lo que decidieron ir en busca de una ciudad. Después de unos treinta minutos de vuelo, se encontraron con una.

Los saiyajines aterrizaron en las afueras para que nadie los viera a volar y se envolvieron su cola alrededor de sus cinturas. Uno de ellos leyó un gran letrero a la entrada de la cuidad

"¿Bienvenidos a la Ciudad del Oeste?" Radditz dijo interrogante.

"Parece que es el nombre de la ciudad, es muy grande", declaró Nappa. "¿Cuál es el plan, Vegeta?"

"Entrar, y ver cómo vive la gente. Si se separan, se reunimos aquí en tres horas. ¿Listo?"

"Listo", respondió Nappa y Raditz.

La ciudad fue agitada. Había tanta gente en las calles y era difícil para los Saiyan a permanecer juntos. Pero sabían que más tarde se reunirían de nuevo a la entrada de la ciudad.

Vegeta odiaba el ruido y el olor de la ciudad. Había demasiados coches y olía como salieron corriendo de algo parecido a la gasolina. Es por eso que plusonium era necesario. Fue la única fuente de energía que casi todas las razas alienígenas podían tolerar.

"¡Váyanse al infierno!" oyó un grito niña. Se volvió hacia el callejón y vio a dos hombres tratando de dañar o de violar a una chica de pelo azul.

"No se puede hacer nada, nena", dijo uno de los hombres. "Nuestro jefe dijo que quería verte, tal vez quiera un rescate. Pero usted es Bulma Briefs, debe valer mucho."

La niña sonrió y Vegeta era un poco curiosos sobre por qué ella no tenía más miedo.

"Bueno, voy a ir con ustedes", dijo sin perder su tono peligroso ", pero primero, déjenme retocar mi maquillaje".

Los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo, sólo porque les gustaba ver a las chicas con una cara bonita, Bulma sacó la polvera y el lápiz labial. Los hombres no saben lo que les golpeó cuando un perno invisible de la electricidad les disparó. Vegeta vio, sin embargo, que un pequeño flash de luz salió de la barra de labios. Nadie habría sido capaz de ver que, ni siquiera Freezer y sus hombres. Sólo un Saiyan podría detectar una frecuencia tan pequeña como esa.

Bulma se zafo de los dos hombres y se estrelló contra un aturdido Vegeta.

"¿Uh?" Se preguntó nerviosamente. Oyó unos gemidos y se volvió a ver a los hombres que luchan por levantarse. Ella levantó la vista a Vegeta con ojos suplicantes y suspiró, decidiendo que la ayudara.

"Vamos," dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Cuando lo tomó, voló hasta lo alto de la ciudad y la llevó a una montaña lejana, donde estaba seguro de que ella estaría a salvo.

Tres horas más tarde, Nappa y Raditz estaban esperando en la entrada de la ciudad, pero Vegeta no se había presentado.

"¿Dónde está el príncipe, se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí en 3 horas?" Nappa pidió Raditz.

Raditz se encogió de hombros e hizo un ruido que sonaba como "no sé". "Está bien, estoy seguro. Todo el mundo en este planeta tiene un nivel bajo de energía." Tan pronto como dijo eso, su scooter se volvió loco. "Creo que cometí un error."

"¿De quién es el nivel de potencia?" Napa preguntó con interés.

"Demasiado bajo para ser el del príncipe. Alrededor del mío, supongo. Oye, ¿crees que es mi hermano Kakarotto? Creo que fue enviado aquí como un bebé".

"Su conjetura es tan buena como la mía. Vamos a encontrarlo. Tal vez entonces vamos a encontrar el príncipe Vegeta."

Raditz y Nappa voló a donde el scooter se indica, 45 minutos después aterrizan en la montaña Paoz , Raditz y Nappa vieron a una mujer fuera de una pequeña casa colgar la ropa en un tendedero. Ella estaba tarareando una canción y luego llamó a alguien.

"¡Gohan! ¡Es hora del almuerzo!" Después de que ella llamó, un niño apareció delante de ella. "Oh, ahí estás. Tu padre va a volver un momento a otro, pero por ahora, vamos a darte algo de comer. Yo sé cuán grande es su apetito."

El scooter indicó que el chico tenía un nivel de potencia muy alto.

"Ese debe ser su hijo", señaló Nappa a Raditz.

"Eso lo hace mi sobrino", dijo Raditz hipnotizado por la situación.

"Milk, estoy de vuelta!" gritó alguien.

"Oh, ahí estás, Goku. Me preguntaba cuando estarías de vuelta."

Kakarotto, o Goku, se echó a reír nerviosamente y se frotó la cabeza. "Lo siento, Milk. Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y me moría de hambre."

Milk se echó a reír. "Oh, Goku, que está siempre con hambre."

"Sí, pero eso es sólo porque su cocina es tan buena," Goku inocentemente felicitó.

"Eres tan dulce, Goku," Milk, dijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

"Vamos, vamos adentro", sugirió Goku mientras recogía a su hijo.

Napa miró a Raditz. El Saiyan que nunca había mostrado realmente tanta emoción se veía tan triste.

"¿Qué?" Napa preguntó.

"Se ve tan feliz", respondió Raditz. "¿Cómo puedo quitarle esa felicidad a mi hermano, eso no?"

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo", le dijo Nappa. "puedes ir a decirle a él lo que está pasando. Adviértale sobre el peligro potencial".

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Raditz. Se recuperó algo de su confianza. "Vamos a ir a hablar con mi hermano."


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Radditz y Nappa voló frente a la casa de Goku. Goku entregó a Gohan a Milk y se puso delante de ellos, dispuesto a defenderlos.

"¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?" Goku le preguntó. Él había sentido lo fuertes que eran, y estaba preocupado por su familia. Sin embargo, si es que no pretendía hacer daño, lo dejaría ir.

Radditz y Nappa miraba entre sí y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos de ellos revelaron sus colas. Gohan miró su cola y luego a su padre, que parecía bastante sorprendido.

"Hey, ustedes tienen cola", afirmó. "Yo solía tener una cola. ¿Cómo ustedes dos las tienen?"

"Somos Saiyans", le dijo napa. "¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, Kakarotto?"

"¿Cómo me digieron?" Goku le preguntó. "perdona yo me llamo Goku no Kakarotto."

Radditz y Nappa se le quedó mirando en estado de shock y luego Radditz pregunto.

"¿Alguna vez te golpeaste en la cabeza cuando eras niño?" Radditz preguntó.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, cuando me fui de excursión con mi abuelo. , no me acuerdo mucho de eso en absoluto."

"Eso lo explica todo", dijo Nappa. "No recuerdo nada acerca de su misión."

"¿Misión?" Milk tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ellos.

"Sí", respondió Radditz. "Somos Saiyans y"

"Usted ha dicho que parte ya. ¿Qué es un Saiyajin?"

Radditz se golpeó la frente. Esto iba a ser un día largo.

"Señor Freezer, los monos no han vuelto", informó Zarbon.

"Hm, así que debe reunir una gran cantidad de información", dijo Frieza feliz. "mi Padre estará muy satisfechos con lo que recogen de información."

"No le alarma que se han ido por tanto tiempo?" Zarbon se preguntó. Si lo estuviera, no habría permitido que los monos sueltos sin supervisión.

"No, en absoluto. Ahora asegúrese de que los hombres están haciendo su trabajo. ¿Alguna cantidad de plusonium ha sido adquiridos?"

"Ninguno, Señor Freezer".

"Hm, bueno, mejor seguir investigando después. Debe haber alguna plusoinum por aquí."

"Me aseguraré de que hacerlo bien en eso, señor Freezer". Zarbon se retiro, sin embargo, algo que no sentó bien con él. ¿Por qué era el Señor Freezer actuando tan tranquilo?

Vegeta aterrizó en una meseta muy lejos de la ciudad y poner Bulma abajo en sus pies. Ella se sacudió un poco y se arreglaba el pelo antes de mirar más hacia Vegeta y sonrientes en forma brillante en él.

"Gracias", dijo tomando por sorpresa a Vegeta. ¿Cómo esta chica humana no gritaba como loca? Él acababa de volar alrededor de tres mil kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad y ahora estaba sola con él. Él sólo podía dejarla en la parte superior de la meseta y que probablemente iba a morir allí.

La chica que se sentó y le dio la espalda hacia él . Esta era otra cosa que no estaba acostumbrado. Nadie le dio la espalda a él por temor a que los mataría.

La chica sacó algún tipo de teclado y ha escrito algo. Se volvió a encontrar a Vegeta observando el dispositivo. "¿Nunca has visto un teléfono celular antes?" -le preguntó antes de mirar a su teléfono. "Bueno, este es un modelo nuevo que mi padre inventó, por lo que probablemente no, pero aún así. Estaba él mensajes de texto para que supiera que iba a llegar tarde para la cena."

"¿Qué es un teléfono celular?" Vegeta le preguntó curioso.

Bulma casi se cae de la meseta antes de que ella dejó escapar una risa silenciosa. Vegeta la miró. "¿En serio? ¿De qué planeta vienes?" , bromeó. Vegeta estaba a punto de comentar, pero ella continuó. "Un teléfono celular es un dispositivo de comunicación. Se puede llamar a la gente y las empresas o enviar mensajes de de texto a sus amigos. Los mensajes de texto es el mismo que escribir un mensaje en una computadora."

"¿Es privado?" Vegeta le preguntó. Sabía que si los scouters se encendieron, que Freezer sería obtener información de todas sus conversaciones. Es por eso que él y los Saiyans otros no les sirve de mucho.

"Oh sí", respondió Bulma. "Sería una molestia si todo el mundo podría ver el mensaje. Puede reenviar mensajes de otras personas entre sí, pero nunca se mostrará en el que lo envio primero, al igual que le envió el mensaje. Si usted está realmente preocupado por su privacidad, puede borrar los mensajes con unos pocos clics del botón. Los teléfonos también tienen grabadoras de cinta para que pueda grabar cosas ".

A Vegeta le gustó la idea de este "teléfono celular". Claro, para el Saiyan había una gran ventaja, pero la idea de ser capaz de grabar las conversaciones con Freezer, por ejemplo, era demasiado bueno de una idea como para dejarla pasar. O esconderse en alguna parte de los planes de Freezer.

Entonces decidió preguntarle a la chica sobre su falta de miedo.

"¿Cómo no te asustaste cuando vole?" Vegeta pidió a la chica humana sentada frente a él.

"Bueno, mis amigos de Goku, Krilin, Yamcha y pueden volar por lo que no me sorprende ", respondió ella.

Vegeta la miró. Él acababa de guardar por alguna razón desconocida. ¿Por qué tenía que exponerse a esta mujer de todas las personas? Que no estaba prestando atención y su cola se desprendió.

"Hey, tienes una cola!" , exclamó.

Vegeta sonrió. "Entonces, ¿ te asusta?"

Bulma negó con la cabeza. "No, simplemente me sorprendió. Mi amigo, Goku, solía tener una cola así , pero se la cortaron." Bulma se dio cuenta de algo y palideció. "¿Te convertirá en un simios gigante también?"

Vegeta se sorprendió en ese momento. Otro Saiyan, que, sin embargo, la esperanza de que tal vez si se hacia amigo de este Saiyan y esta mujer con toda su tecnología, que sería capaz de derotar a Freezer.

A continuación, en Nuevo Mundo

"¿Goku, eres un extraterrestre?" Bulma pidió en estado de shock.

"Creo que lo soy" dijo Goku, todavía no está seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Él se quedó mirando al suelo. "No creo que a Milk le gusta eso."

"Bueno, acaba de enterarse que su marido ha estado enamorado de ella desde que tenía doce años era un extraterrestre", dijo Bulma con una sonrisa. "No se puede esperar a tomar en algo así ."

"Tengo un hermano," le dijo Goku. Bulma se sorprendió, pero lo dejó continuar. "Hay otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos vino con mi hermano. El otro es al parecer el príncipe de nuestra raza."

Vegeta es un príncipe? Bulma exclamó en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no había mencionado eso?

"Hay algunos chicos malos están en el planeta, Bulma", admitió Goku.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "Ya sé".


End file.
